Just a Little Bit Of You Heart
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: CRISSCOLFER Darren y Chris mantienen una relación en secreto, solo el cast glee saben de su relación, pero darren ya esta demasiado cansado con la vida que están llevando, sin embargo... el prefiere tener un poco de chris que no tener nada ¿sera capaz de continuar así o terminara todo? ¿chris se dará cuenta a tiempo o podría perderle?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! aqui con fic CRISSCOLFER :3 ya que no hay muchos xD bueno, cabe decir que este fic es a mi punto de vista a como es la relacion entre ellos, entre secretos y asi, muchos diran "odias a chris" pero no, simplemente es mi punto de vista, sera algo muy dramatico... pero veran que todo tendra un buen desenlace *lo que todos quisieramos que pasara***

**No sera muy largo... tampoco muy corto. Actualizare cada sabado, en ocasiones tal vez subire doble capitulo, es que tengo varios fics y ademas con la universidad... pues no tendre mucho tiempo, mejor pongo un dia seguro ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Darren despertaba, el despertador sonaba fuertemente cosa que agradecia el moreno pues últimamente batallaba demasiado para despertarse, eran demasiado las cosas que estaban en su cabeza, se sentía decaído, como si su vida no fuera tan feliz como lo era antes, pero intentaba no dejar que eso le afectara realmente.

Se vistió y peino, hoy tenia grabaciones para el capitulo donde blaine ya se mudaba con kurt, estaba feliz con el guion, siempre se ponía muy contento con los capítulos donde había mucha interaccion entre el personaje de chris y el…

Chris.

Ese nombre y ese rostro con el que siempre soñaba, el primer pensamiento que tenia cada que despertaba y el ultimo con el que se dormía. Pero asi como chris era la razón de su sonrisa, también era la razón de sus tristezas. Suspiro… llego al estudio y ahí estaba lea.

- hola Darren, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- bien, con ganas de grabar, ya sabes…

Lea lo miro sonriente, ella se llevaba demasiado bien con el, también sabia porque Darren adoraba este dia de grabación, chord llego a ellos saludando alegremente y molestando al moreno como buenos amigos que son.

En ese momento vieron llegar a chris, Darren sonrio al instante y pensó en saludarlo sin embargo… no venia solo, venia con will, su sonrisa se esfumo, chord y lea se dieron cuenta del cambio de actitud del ojimiel quien decidió ignorar a los recién llegados, no tardaron mucho en llegar los demás. Las grabaciones comenzaron.

Darren caminaba por los pasillos mientras grababan las escenas de artie con rachel, pero entonces alguien le tapo los ojos y lo arrastro a una habitación, el ojimiel no debió ser muy inteligente, pues sabia bien quien había sido esa persona.

- chris no era necesario esto, todo mundo sabe aquí de nuestra relación, de hecho… es el único lugar donde podemos ser nosotros – dijo Darren con voz cansada.

-no todos… - comento chris en tono de culpa.

Darren entendió a quien se refería, lo que le recordó el porque no estaba de humor.

- cierto, will no tiene ni idea – dijo en tono molesto.

- se que estas enojado porque lo traje pero… el insistió

El moreno solo rodo los ojos.

- sabes que no me gusta que lo traigas aquí, este lugar es donde no tenemos que ocultarnos! y ni te atrevas a pedirme que me calme porque tu lo sabes muy bien pero como siempre parece que no te importara – no había gritos, ni siquiera subió la voz, simplemente se lo decía… completamente resignado pero aun asi tenia que sacar esa incomodidad que le causaba las decisiones de su ¿novio?

Nunca habían podido definir que eran.

- no digas eso, me importa… solo ¿no crees que seria muy raro que le dijera "no" a mi novio?

- no tendrías que vivir esa mentira si tan solo permitieras que todos supieran de lo nuestro – fue su respuesta, sin embargo sabia de memoria la del castaño.

- sabes que no podemos, para todos eres hetero, para tu carrera es lo mejor y además…

- si, si ya se, no tenemos a los paparazzis encima y toda esa tontería de la privacidad, pero para mi no es fácil tener que verte con will en todos lados! ¿no lo entiendes? Duele chris – dijo triste y cansado.

Esas eran las cosas que lo tenían decaído.

Chris no sabia ni que decir, sabia que Darren tenia razón llevar esta relación en secreto era difícil, de hecho al principio la llevaban sin tener que tener una "pareja" ninguno de los dos, en ese tiempo no había problemas, sin embargo los fans y la prensa se daba cuenta de que entre ellos había mucho mas que lo que decían.

Entonces, a los representantes de ambos se les ocurrió que tuvieran relaciones falsas, Darren estuvo en desacuerdo desde el comienzo, a el no le importaba decirle al mundo que estaba enamorado de un hombre, a chris menos pero… si le preocupaba mucho su vida privada, no importa lo que hicieran siempre tendrían problemas con eso, asi que de los dos, el castaño fue el primero que acepto, convenciendo al otro.

- se que es difícil Darren, pero por favor creeme cuando te digo que todo estará bien ¿si? A mi tampoco me gusta verte con Mia pero… tengo que soportarlo, es lo mejor para ambos, lo mejor para proteger esto que tenemos – le dijo intentando abrazarlo.

Darren se dejo abrazar pero mas que nada porque no tenia fuerzas para seguir discutiendo, además sabia que siempre cedia, pues prefería tener a chris de esa manera tan… extraña y frustrante que no tenerlo en lo absoluto.

Odiaba no poder salir de la mano con el, odiaba cada que chris negaba cualquier tipo de relación con el frente a la presa, frente a todo aquel que le preguntaba, odiaba que todos creyeran que el amor de su vida era will, odiaba verlo con will, odiaba tener que mentirle a todo el mundo que el amaba a mia, odiaba este maldito secreto.

Pero mas odiaría no poder estar con chris.

- te amo Darren – le dijo en el oído el castaño, Darren semi sonrio al escuchar esas palabras pero aun asi había un dejo de tristeza.

- y yo a ti chris, demasiado – era lo mas cierto y sincero del mundo.

Chris era su mundo, su vida… y tal vez, ese era el problema.

El ojiazul se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos, Darren no dudaba del amor de chris, sabia que lo amaba pero a veces se preguntaba si tanto como el amaba a chris.

- tenemos que volver al set pero antes… - y chris había unido sus labios, Darren se dejo llevar, correspondiendo el beso, profundizándolo, besar a chris siempre era único, especial… lamentablemente, eran contados los momentos en que podía hacerlo.

Por eso amaba las escenas entre kurt y blaine, porque ahí podían hacerlo incontables veces, tenían que repetirlas a veces hasta 20 veces, y eso era el paraíso.

Solo pedia un poco de chris, solo eso…

* * *

_**Este fic esta inspirado en la cancion "Just a Litte Bit Of You Heart" de ariana grande, escrita por Harry Styles, les recomiendo que la escuchen, esta hermosa.**_

_**gracias por leer :D espero sus comentarios ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! se que dije que cada sabado subiria, pero me adelanto porque no se si mañana podria subir asi que ya que tengo tiempo hoy pss de una vez xD gracias por todos los que apoyan este fic, y descuiden, ignoro los malos comentarios :)**

**Jeny: jajaja crisscolfer :3 aqui taaa! otro**

**msleamicheles1: aqui esta mi actualizacion y si, tienes toda la razon y descuida ignoro a la tipa o tipo que me publico ese comentario cobarde, ya que ni siquiera puedo responderle.**

**AmiDela: tu siempre conmigo :3 jejeje te adoro! creeme, todos quisieramos que pasara!**

**Marina: hola! que bueno tenerte por aqui, ya se la tipa o tipo A. no se que hacia leyendo el fic si segun ella no le gusta crisscolfer, pero bueh**

**Gabriela Cruz: saldra creo que solo en una ocasion aunque descuida no sera problema, asi como que se meta o algo :p**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Blaine salía furioso del departamento de chris, no podía creerlo, en serio que no podía. Chris lo siguió por detrás.

- regresate con el chris – le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

- Darren por favor no es lo que piensas – insistia el castaño.

Blaine solo bufo y salio del edificio, solo queria llegar a su coche y estar en la soledad de su casa para poder pensar bien las cosas, o al menos poder tranquilizarse.

- Darren detente! – era casi de madrugada y estaban en el estacionamiento de aquel edificio de departamentos en NY asi que no corrian peligro de que nadie los viera haciendo aquella escena.

El moreno no se detenia, sinceramente no queria escuchar y tampoco queria ver al castaño en esos momentos.

- por favor Darren… no quiero que estemos asi – pidió chris una ultima vez, se escuchaba triste y preocupado…

Eso fue suficiente para que Darren se detuviera… como siempre.

Chris se acerco a el por detrás ya que Darren aun estaba dándole la espalda, el ojiazul lo abrazo, vaya discusión y mal entendido.

*hace unos instantes*

Darren había podido tener esa noche libre asi que decidió ir a visitar a chris y poder pasar la noche con el, iba muy contento, siempre le gustaba pasar tiempo con su pareja. Chris le había dado una llave asi que decidió entrar por si ya estaba dormido ya que a veces se dormía temprano o por si estaba ocupado.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta todo rastro de alegría se esfumo pues en el sofá se encontraba comodamente dormido will, es hombre que tanto detestaba estuviera cerca de su chris.

No entendía que hacia ahí, eran las 12 de la noche ¿Qué hacían juntos a esa hora? Blaine escucho a una puerta abrirse, era la del baño, fue hacia alla y vio a kurt salir con la pijama puesta, se había bañado.

Y miles de posibles imágenes entre chris y will se le vinieron a la cabeza.

Chris lo miro sorprendido…

- me largo de aquí – fue lo único que dijo el moreno, chris tardo unos minutos en comprender que pasaba, cuando reacciono Darren ya había salido de su departamento, busco sus chanclas y salio rápidamente.

Darren estaba mal interpretando todo. Aunque… no podía culparlo.

*actual*

- por favor Darren escuchame… no paso nada entre will y yo, te lo juro – le decía en el oído, teniéndolo aun abrazado.

Darren solo dejo salir un suspiro, estaba cansado.

- olvidalo… en fin, el es tu novio oficial ¿no? – dijo con amargura.

- tu bien sabes que es solo para la prensa, mi novio real eres tu – le respondió dulcemente.

Blaine sonrio con amargura… chris jamás entendería.

- si, tienes razón… supongo que eso debe ser suficiente – chris sintió molestia al escuchar eso aunque no había comprendido muy bien, solto a Darren y se miraron a los ojos.

Ambos tenían tanto que decir pero no decían nada, solo se miraban, Darren creía que podría con esto pero ya eran 3 años que estaban juntos y en vez de sentir que la relación avanzaba podía ver claramente, aunque le doliera, como se estaba deteriorando por los secretos, por las falsas parejas… por su amor.

- creo que mejor me voy chris, mañana tengo que irme temprano… tengo que salir con mis padres y mia, ya sabes… ya tiene tiempo que no nos ven juntos – pensaba contarle eso mientras estaban solos en la cama, relajados, no asi.

- tanto drama con esto de will y me sales con que mañana estaras con mia – le reprocho el castaño.

Blaine frunció el seño.

- al menos yo te aviso cuando saldré o estaré con ella, para que no te lleves desagradables sorpresas – dijo dirigiéndose a su coche y abriendo la puerta.

- espera! Lo siento… solo, dejame explicarte porque esta aquí

Darren negó con la cabeza.

- no necesitas explicarme, confiare en ti… solo, por favor avisa cuando el este contigo, quiero evitarme este tipo de situaciones

Chris lo miro con tristeza y se acerco, tomo su rostro.

- te amo Darren – le dijo con ternura, el moreno siempre se sentía desfallecer cuando chris le decía que lo ama pero ahora no era mas que un recordatorio de su agonia.

Si, chris lo amaba… pero solo el podía escucharlo. Nadie mas.

Mientras el podría gritarle al mundo que ama a chris colfer, el castaño no lo haría, para el mundo el amaba a ese tipo que estaba en el sofá de su departamento, para todo ese era el dueño del corazón de su chris.

No el.

Sintió los labios de chris sobre los suyos y correspondió el beso, no pensó que su noche seria asi… se la imagino completamente diferente.

El beso se profundizo, Darren amaba el sabor de la boca de chris y chris igual amaba la de Darren, se amaban pero toda su relación era un problema.

- nos vemos Darren – dijo chris con una semi sonrisa.

- nos vemos chris, yo también te amo – el moreno se subió a su coche y se fue de ahí, ¿Por qué no podía tener una relación normal?

¿Por qué no podían salir de la mano? ¿Por qué no podía decirle a todos lo mucho que amaba a chris y lo importante que era para el? ¿Por qué tenia que soportar verlo con alguien mas? ¿Por qué tenia que soportar esto?

Porque sabia que si no lo hacia podía perder a chris…

_Y prefería tenerlo asi que no tenerlo en absoluto._

* * *

_**gracias por leer :3 dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**que dijeron? ya se olvido del fic xD pero noooo, lo que pasa es que nunca he hecho un fic crisscolfer y batallo un poco en como continuar la historia, sin afectar mucho las personalidades de ambos, ya que como habia dicho en un principio esto lo escribo con mi perpectiva del asunto, aunque tambien ya he tomado algunos consejos de los comentarios :D **

**Gabriela cruz: bueno, en mi fic estan juntos xD pero con problemas...**

**Valerie: si, ahora puse un poco mas la perpectiva de chris, ya que a el tambien le afecta, descuida yo tambien pienso en lo de PR y mas adelante tambien lo pondre, y sobre will, la verdad no se que pensar de el ni de Mia :/ por eso trato de excluirlos un poco :o**

**amop2018: jajajaja yo tambien creo en CC pero no se, ultimamente los veo tan separados que me preocupa u.u me deprime**

**Ever-Always: jeje no es que ponga de malo a chris pero solo que... ay no se xD asi es como lo veo yo pero ya en este cap pongo mas como el lleva todos estos problemas.**

**Marga24071: forever and always :#**

**AmiDela: como eres xD a mi la mia me cae bien :p *no me mates* y de will no se que pensar, descuida casi no estaran en el fic :p me sentrare mas en los sentimientos de chris y darren *Segun yo***

**Capitulo 3**

Chris despertaba, había dormido muy poco después de la discusión que había tenido con Darren la noche anterior, sabia que todo era muy difícil en su relación, pero a veces sentía que a su moreno le afectaba aun mas. Se cambio y entonces despertó a will, al final… todo había sido causado por el.

- amor ¿sucede algo? – dijo el hombre al mirar las ojeras del castaño.

- nada, mala noche… will, por favor que sea esta la ultima vez que te pones tan borracho y que duermes aquí – chris sabia que era extraño que un novio le diga eso a su pareja pero will no era su pareja y nunca lo será, el amor de su vida era el moreno de hermosos ojos mieles que anoche había estado ahí.

Will lo miro confundido – siento incomodarte – dijo molesto por la forma en que el ojiazul le estaba hablando, chris no le dio importancia.

Ahora lo único que le importaba era ir con Darren y arreglar bien las cosas. Si bien, pareció que se arreglo en la noche aun le quedaba ese agujero en el estomago que le decía que no todo estaba bien.

- nos vemos luego chris, cuando estes de humor – y salió del departamento, chris tomo un café y un pan, tomo sus llaves y salio rumbo al departamento de Darren, necesitaba dejarle bien claro que lo amaba a el y que, aunque todo se pusiera difícil, mas todavía, siempre estarían juntos.

Porque presentía que Darren ya no se sentía tan seguro de eso.

Bajo del coche y se dio cuenta que había olvidado las llaves que Darren le había dado de su departamento, no le dio importancia y se dirigió firme a la puerta, comenzando a tocar.

Darren estaba recostado mirando al techo, esa mañana había despertado desanimado, solo había tomado un vaso de leche y una galleta, ni hambre tenia, aun estaba afectado por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Escucho que tocaban la puerta, decidió no abrir hasta que escucho la voz del dueño de su corazón.

- Darren por favor abre, se que estas ahí! Si no abres me quedare aquí y seras el causante de que me enferme porque esta haciendo un frio de muerte ahora mismo! – dijo hablando muy en serio.

El moreno se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta – chris, quiero estar solo – le dijo desde adentro, el castaño dejo salir un suspiro.

- bien, entonces aquí te espero hasta que ya no quieras estar solo – el tono de chris le hizo saber a Darren que definitivamente no estaba bromeando, sonrió no pudo evitarlo.

Abrió la puerta y miro a chris, quien le sonrio ampliamente – pensé que querías estar solo – dijo con un tono travieso el castaño.

- no quiero ser responsable de de una futura pulmonía colfer – le contesto el en el mismo tono travieso, chris tomo el rostro de Darren y unió sus labios, entro cerrando la puerta de una patada, el moreno se dejo hacer, el beso era apasionado, lleno de amor y también dejaba ver el temor de ambos.

La falta de aire se hizo presente - ¿a que vino eso? – pregunto con una sonrisa el moreno, chris unió sus frentes y lo miro a los ojos.

- a que te amo y quiero dejártelo claro… - le dijo firme y con determinación, Darren sonrió con ternura y después se alejo un poco.

- no dudo de tu amor chris… solo, tal vez… ya me estoy cansando de la manera en que llevamos esta relación, nuestra relación – hablo sincerándose, chris sabia que seria una larga charla.

- se que es difícil Darren pero… por ahora no tenemos de otra – explico chris, el también estaba harto de tenerse que esconder pero a la vez se preguntaba si no era lo mejor, de por si, siempre insinuaban todos que ellos dos eran "algo" les preguntaban, y el siempre amo tener su vida privada intacta, si un dia decía "si, salgo con Darren" sabia que no los dejarían en paz a partir de ahí y el había visto a tantas parejas de hollywood separarse por culpa de la prensa.

Temía que eso pasara con ellos.

- no, si ambos nos oponemos podríamos…

- Darren por favor no, un dia no muy lejano podremos tener la libertad que queramos tener pero por ahora es mejor dejarlo asi

- por dios chris! Ya han pasado 3 años ¿Cuándo será ese dia? – hablo ya algo molesto el ojimiel.

Chris lo miro en silencio, ambos se miraban fijamente, el castaño no sabia que contestar, no queria que pelearan nuevamente, no había ido para eso, se acerco a Darren y tomo su rostro con sus manos, acariciándolo suavemente, Darren se sorprendió por esas acciones, tanto que su enojo había desaparecido.

- un dia cercano, te lo prometo – fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron, y era una promesa que de verdad le gustaría cumplir, Darren lo miro algo confundido, tal vez sin comprender completamente esas palabras, pero nada importo cuando chris volvió a besarlo, primero dulcemente, para después profundizar el beso de una manera intensa y apasionada.

Darren fue llevando a chris a la cama sin dejar de besarlo… hacia tanto que no hacían el amor.

_Y una vez mas, Darren se olvido de todo._

Sin saber que al día siguiente, se vendría un problema mas.

**_Espero les haya gustado xD aun pueden comentar lo que crean que debo mejorar o lo que ustedes crean que pasa con CC y ya yo voy agregando algunas ideas :D_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER ^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! aqui esta el cap, recuerden que es uno semanal, no se desesperen xD**

**gabriela cruz: eso es lo que quiere darren y chris igual solo que el tiene otros planes :)**

**mleamicheles1: siempre creeremos en crisscolfer! :3**

Capitulo 4

Ambos se encontraban acostados después de haber hecho el amor, Darren estaba recostado en el pecho de chris, estaba pensando en su futuro juntos, siempre le hacia muy feliz pensar que algún dia podrían casarse, agradecia que al menos en estados unidos ya se pudiera.

Sentía la respiración del castaño, levanto la mirada y observo el rostro de chris, tan apasible en esos momentos, Darren quisiera estar asi siempre, solo ellos dos, sin nada ni nadie que se interponga, sin secretos… pero la vida no era tan sencilla.

A veces se preguntaba si realmente un dia podría suceder… esperaba que si, que un dia despertara con chris a su lado, ambos salieran tomados de la mano sin importarles quien los viera o que chisme sacaran, solo importaban ellos dos, poder convivir con sus familias, salir los dos con amigos.

El moreno se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a chris, se puso unos bóxers y se sirvió cereal, fue entonces cuando escucho un celular sonar, supuso era el de su pareja porque el de el se había quedado sin batería.

Llego hasta el y checo quien era – will – tuvo ganas de contestar y dejarle en claro que chris era su novio, que estaba con el y que se podía ir muy lejos. Pero no podía.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto chris quien acababa de despertar.

- will te ha estado llamando – le informo.

Chris hizo una mueca como de desagrado y se volvió a acostar - ¿Qué hora es?

- las 9:30

Chris suspiro – no tengo fuerzas para levantarme y es tu culpa – dijo en falsa molestia, Darren rio un poco.

- anoche no te quejabas es mas, si mal no recuerdo pedias mas – chris se sonrojo pero no dejo de sonreir.

- ven aquí – le dijo chris y Darren se acosto encima de el, poniéndose a horcadas, chris lo beso y el moreno le correspondió, ambos estaban perdidos en el otro, no les importaba nada cuando podían estar asi.

Chris acaricio el trasero de Darren y este rio – esas manos colfer – le dijo mirándolo burlon a los ojos.

- no es mi culpa, es demasiado tentador como para no tocarlo – respondió el con fingida inocencia.

Y asi siguieron toda la mañana, hasta que la hora de la inevitable separación llegaba pero ahora por mas tiempo.

- ¿Qué tu que? – preguntaba Darren.

- debo ir… con will a parís, pero te juro que es solo por unos días, además va Ashley – chris había querido decírselo antes pero temia exactamente esto.

Darren negaba con la cabeza – no me gusta, te vas por una semana y con el! Y a parís, chris no, en serio no – ni el mismo Darren sabia que decir sabia que en toda esa semana le matarían los celos y además, extrañaría demasiado a su novio.

- entre el y yo no pasa nada y lo sabes, te amo a ti esto es mero teatro

- por parte tuya pero a el le gustas, y si trata de besarte? Y si te toca? No chris, una cosa es que estemos en la misma ciudad o ya minimo en el mismo país pero… no quiero, no quiero que te vayas – chris lo miro con ternura y algo de pena, a el tampoco le agradaba nada la idea de irse.

Sobre todo a un lugar donde no estaría Darren.

Se acerco a Darren y lo abrazo – no quiero irme dare pero debo hacerlo y lo sabes amor, pero solo estare contando los días para regresar a tu lado – le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda y daba besos en la mejilla.

El moreno suspiro – te amo chris, y últimamente siento que esto no dara para mas… ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos soportar esta situación? Entre tus celos de lo mio con Mia y entre mis inseguridades de lo que pasa entre tu y will nos volveremos locos – el castaño se separo.

- entre will y yo no pasa nada

- entre mia y yo tampoco y aun asi siempre te enojas cuando estoy con ella, es normal, no es fácil ver a la persona que amas con otra fingiendo que es el amor de tu vida!

Chris se quedo callado, sabia muy bien que Darren tenia mucha razón en ese punto, siempre le hervía la sangres cuando Darren tenia que salir con mia, no soportaba verlos juntos a pesar de saber que el moreno no la veía mas alla que como una amiga, porque sea lo que sea se llevaban bien.

- tenemos que seguir siendo fuertes, por esto que tenemos… ¿no crees que vale la pena?

Darren rodo los ojos derrotado – lo vale, por eso sigo aquí – fue su respuesta, la cual sono demasiado fría, demasiado cortante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto un poco herido el castaño.

- nada, no quise decir nada – fue su vaga respuesta, chris decidió no continuar, no queria tener que irse enojado con Darren.

Mientras, Darren se sentía furioso pero no con chris sino con todo el mundo por la mala suerte que tenia ¿tenia que aguantarse ver a su novio irse con otro tipo? Si, tenia que hacerlo y eso lo frustraba demasiado.

- te amo, te amo, te amo y quiero que se te quede bien grabado en esa mente terca que tienes – le dice chris en el oído, abrazandolo por detrás, Darren recargo su cabeza en el hombro del mas alto.

- lo se chris, asi como tu sabes que te amor, que eres lo mas importante que tengo… por eso mismo todo esto me tiene muy mal, quiero poder despertar a tu lado todos lo días, asi como hoy, quiero poder ser yo quien viaje contigo, quien te acompañe a los eventos importantes para ti como tus libros y tus películas asi como quiero que tu me acompañes a mis conciertos… quiero ser libre de amarte chris y eso es lo que tu no pareces comprender, que te vaya bien en tu viaje – dijo dándole un rápido beso y encerrándose en el baño.

Chris se quedo ahí, parado completamente sorprendido por las palabras de su novio, quiso quedarse, negarse a ese viaje pero no podía… le dolia la manera en que tenia que irse dejando de esa manera al pelinegro, salio por la puerta aun con las palabras dichas por Darren en su mente.

Claro que el también queria todo eso, y si lo comprendía, amaba a Darren, demasiado pero…

Sentía que aun no era tiempo para decir nada sobre su relación. Pero ahora temia perder a Darren por eso.

_**gracias por leer :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**SE QUE ME DESAPARECI POR CASI 2 MESES CON ESTE FIC PERO ES QUE SUFRI UN BLOQUEO :/ PERO HE VUELTO :D ESPERO ME PERDONEN U.U **

**gabriela cruz: lamentablemente dudo que chris se arrepienta**

**Moontsee VR: estoy de acuerdo contigo, el amor no debe esconderse... y si, odio que chris este con el tipo ese ¬¬**

**SwiftCriss: lo actualizo los sabados pero estuve ausente en el fic porque tuve un bloqueo pero he vuelto :D**

**AmiDela: will siempre jode todo, simplemente desde que aparecio ¬¬ jajaja secuestrar a will xD**

**CAPITULO 5**

Capitulo 5

Chris se encontraba en el avión dirigiéndose a Paris, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, le habia llamado Darren antes de tomar el avión pero este no le habia contestado, no sabia si era porque estaba ocupado o porque simplemente no le habia querido contestar, pensar en esa opción le dolia. Sabia que Darren era demasiado sensible, al menos a el le era fácil demostrarlo en cambio Chris prefería guardárselo.

- has estado muy callado ¿sucede algo? – le pregunto Ashley.

- tuve una… discusión con Darren o algo asi, no estoy realmente seguro de que fue pero, fue grave, no me quiso contestar o eso creo – explico el castaño dando un suspiro largo.

- ¿Por qué fue? Que pregunta tan tonta… es obvio que fue por el viaje o, mejor dicho, por tu acompañante en este viaje

El ojiazul asintió – si… fue exactamente por Will, lo entiendo, estoy seguro que con mi ausencia a el también lo obligaran a salir con Mia y sinceramente, creo que estare desconectado del internet por todo este tiempo – dijo algo molesto al imaginarse fotos de Mia con Darren.

- es que amigo, no se como logran sobrellevar esta relación, a mi en lo particular no me gustaría compartir a mi pareja con nadie mas

- pero es falso

- asi fuera falso, simplemente no y tal vez tu puedas un poco mas que el, pero Darren es de las personas mas susceptibles que hemos conocido, a el le afecta de un modo que no puede hacer nada, incluso entendiendo la situación el simplemente no puede porque asi es el asi como tu eres tu – Chris se quedo pensativo ante esas palabras, simplemente sin saber que hacer.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

- entonces… no le contestaste – le decía chord, Darren se encontraba en casa del rubio recostado en el sofá.

- no fue porque estuviera enojado con el, siento que nuevamente le hubiera pedido que no se fuera y acabaríamos discutiendo otra vez – explico el moreno, Chord solo negó con la cabeza pasándole una cerveza.

Darren la tomo en su mano, no le gustaba mucho tomar pero al menos podía relajarlo un rato.

- ¿Qué haras cuando te vuelva a llamar? Porque estoy seguro que lo hara en cuanto aterrice o se instale en el hotel

- le contestare… aunque no se bien que vamos a decirnos que no hayamos dicho ya – y de nuevo siente ese dolor en el corazón, estaba realmente cansado, y claro que comprendía que no era culpa ni de Chris ni de el pero, en serio queria ser libre, ya estaba harto de ocultarse, de callar lo que siente por su novio.

Chord se quedo en silencio unos minutos hasta que decidió decir algo que necesitaba expresar - ¿Por qué no se arriesgan? – le pregunto, Darren no comprendió muy bien a lo que se refería.

- que se jodan sus representantes y díganlo al mundo, ¿Qué mas da? Si, tendrían que pagar una cantidad considerable por los contratos pero ¿y que? Tienen sus trabajos y mucho mas ahorrado y las regalías de todo lo que se vende aun, libernse! Sin importarles nada y dejen de sufrir inútilmente – le aconsejo, Darren sonrio débilmente.

- creeme, yo lo haría con mucho gusto, justo ahora seria capaz de conseguir una entrevista o publicarlo en twitter

- ¿Por qué no lo haces entonces?

- porque dudo que Chris este de acuerdo ya sabes… a el no le va toda la atención que recibiríamos una vez que hiciera eso – explicaba desesperanzado, ojala Chris pensara igual que el.

Asi se acabaría todo. Chord dejo salir un suspiro derrotado - ¿Por qué sigues en esta relación Darren? Se que Chris te ama pero en algunos aspectos son tan diferentes que… terminan haciéndose daño – dijo sinceramente.

Darren se quedo en silencio después de escuchar eso – porque lo amo y no quiero ni puedo estar sin el – fue su respuesta.

- no veo mucha diferencia en estos momentos… el esta en Paris y tu aquí, cuando llega se ven uno o dos días máximo, y después de que termine Glee… será todavía mas difícil

El moreno se quedo pensativo y herido al pensar que… lamentablemente su amigo tiene razón. En eso su celular comenzó a sonar mostrando el nombre de Chris en la pantalla, se lo pensó un poco pero decidió contestar.

- Darren! Que bueno que contestaste… acabo de llegar a Paris

- que bueno que llegaste con bien – dijo con sinceridad sin saber que mas podía decir.

- emm… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunto temiendo que aun estuviera enojado.

- pues con una cerveza en la mano y Chor oyendo mis lamentos, es bueno escuchando ¿tu?

Chris no supo como tomar la sinceridad del ojimiel.

- yo… viendo como desempaca Ashley mientras estoy al teléfono contigo

- ya veo… bueno, creo que…

- por favor no hagas esto – le pide de repente el castaño.

- ¿hacer qué? – pregunta confundido Darren.

- ser tan distante, se que no estamos en la mejor de las situaciones pero… no me gusta escucharte asi

- el problema chris es que, no estamos en ninguna situación, yo estoy aquí y tu estas haya con Will

- no empieces

- esta bien, no empiezo en fin… lo que yo opine aquí no importa mucho – no sabia si Darren ya estaba siendo afectado por el alcohol o simplemente estaba siendo cruel.

- sabes… creo que mejor hablamos en otra ocasión

- te sorprende que te este hablando asi ¿cierto?

- la verdad, si

Darren niega con la cabeza, Chord solo mira con un poco de pena.

- creo Chris que lo mejor será que no nos hablemos mientras estes alla, no estoy de acuerdo con este viaje asi que lo mas probable es que estare con este humor todo el tiempo y sinceramente, no quiero decir algo de lo que luego me arrepienta

- no quiero esto Darren, realmente quiero hablar contigo

- y yo quiero estar contigo, ambos queremos cosas Chris que, lamentablemente no podemos obtener

El silencio se hizo presente en medio de la llamada, Chord se sorprendió por las palabras que acaba de pronunciar su amigo.

- estas siendo muy injusto – se quejo Chris

- es ironico… yo estaba pensando lo mismo

Y eso fue todo para chris – esta bien, tienes razón lo mejor es no hablarnos por un tiempo, nos vemos Darren – se despidió y el moreno suspiro.

- nos vemos Chris…

Y colgaron.

Ashley abrazo a Chris y Chord a Darren, todo se estaba volviendo insoportable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D RECUERDEN QUE ES A MI VER XD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**PROMETO NO VOLVER A DEJARLO Y SI LO HAGO, AVISARE**


	6. Chapter 6

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :D YEEEEEI PARECE QUE LA INSPIRACION NO SE QUIERE IR... ESPERO NO SE VUELVA A IR NUNCA XD**

**Gabriela Cruz: esperemos que no, pero todo se esta complicando demasiado.**

**jeny: todos queremos verlos juntos u.u lamentablemente la vida puede ser muy injusta **

**guest: que bueno que te agrade tambien este fic, lo se yo tampoco soporto a will ¬¬**

**Moontsee VR: lo se darren es un amor de persona, demasiado sensible a mi ver, un libro abierto. y mas mal te caera aqui will**

**CAPITULO 6**

Cerré la lap con furia, sabia que pasaría, sabia que no debía abrir internet pero aun asi, tenia tantas ganas de verlo aunque sea de esta manera. Fotos de el y Mia por todas partes, aparentemente como una pareja feliz y enamorada en la que además, también estaba la familia de Darren.

- dijiste que no visitarías internet

- lo extraño… queria verlo, aunque sea asi… ya sabes, han pasado 4 dias desde aquella llamada, no me ha marcado, hablaba en serio – le dije triste, Darren nunca habia hecho esto, ni nada parecido, casi siempre era yo quien se enojaba y hacia este tipo de cosas.

Ashley suspiro y se puso a mi lado – habla colfer, se que tienes miedos y es mejor que los digas antes de que te hundas mas en ellos – yo semi sonreí, era bueno tener una amiga como ella.

- es solo que… siento que estoy por perderlo ¿sabes? Es como si todo se estuviera desmoronando poco a poco y, en parte… se que es mi culpa

Ashley me abrazo – lo siento tanto, no se que decirte, han llevado esta farsa demasiado lejos y por demasiado tiempo, que la verdad, no se que seria mejor ahora mismo – me dijo sincera.

- no quiero perderlo Ashley, lo amo

- lo se Chris, lo se pero a veces el amor no es suficiente

Me quede pensativo, me estaba prácticamente muriendo de miedo de estar perdiendo a Darren pero es que todo es tan complicado… escuche que tocaban la puerta, Ashley se levanto para abrir dejando ver a Will, genial! Lo que me faltaba.

- amor, queria saber si quisieras dar un paseo – ofreció, no tenia nada de ganas de salir pero supongo, no podía negarme, no queria tener a mi representante recriminándome que no he salido con "mi novio" en toda la semana, asentí poniendo la sonrisa mas falsa en mi rostro mientras tomaba mi sweter, Ashley solo me sonrió en señal de apoyo.

Estuvimos en distintas tiendas comprando ropa, al menos podía distraerme en eso, cada que sonaba mi celular para anunciar llamada o mensaje tenia la esperanza de que fuera el… pero nunca lo era. No podía estar mas desanimado.

- ¿sucede algo chris? – lo escuche preguntarme.

- nada, solo algo distraído… - le respondi lo mas "gentil" que pude ¿Cuánto mas podre fingir esto? Tal vez Darren tenga razón, y ya sea momento de terminar con todo esto.

Caminábamos de la mano por la avenida que siempre olvido su nombre, la misma que hace un año… pero entonces siento que se detiene, lo miro frente a mi y sin darme cuenta de apartarme Will me besa ¿pero que…? Puse mis manos en sus hombros para empujarlo.

- ¿Qué te sucede?! Sabes que no me gusta … nada publico – estuve a punto de decirle que no me gusta que me bese, maldita sea! Esto no debió haber pasado.

- ¿solo en publico? Porque la verdad chris tu y yo parecemos mas hermanos que novios, nunca hemos tenido intimidad ni siquiera un verdadero beso! – le reclamo el mas alto, Chris solo lo miro mal.

- pues si tanto te molesta podemos terminar, mira que asi soy y te aguantas – le dije enojado, esto bien podría ser beneficioso para mi.

El palideció, sabia que no queria que terminaramos, pero es que lo que hizo de verdad me exaspera esto puede salir en todos lad… oh no, Darren! Tenia que ir rápidamente al hotel y marcarle, bien colfer, buen momento para que se te olvidara el celular.

- espera chris debemos hablarlo

- dejame Will, ahora mismo necesito hacer algo mas importante – le dije sin importarme que eso le hiriera de alguna manera, porque era la verdad mas absoluta, necesitaba hablar con Darren, por favor que no vea esto…

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Darren estaba viendo películas con Chord y Lea, se habían reunido para pasar la tarde, era divertido para ellos estar juntos. Cuando la película termino y Lea decidió marcar para una pizza, Chord dejo la televisión en el canal de E! el rubio y Darren estaban platicando de las nuevas canciones que tenían que grabar en unos días.

Entonces el nombre de Chris Colfer resonó en los oídos del moreno, dirigiendo su total atención a la pantalla.

_Chris colfer, reconocido actor por su rol de kurt hummel en glee decidió pasar unas vacaciones con su pareja Will Sherrod y parecen que lo están disfrutando a todo el romance que da Paris, pues se les vio compartiendo un romantico beso, al parecer el actor ha decidido dejar de ser tan precavido con respecto a su privacidad y decidió disfrutar de su relación, desemosle lo mejor a esta pareja_

Darren sintio una opresión en el pecho en cuanto vio las imágenes de su novio besándose con el mayor, ellos habían acordado en nunca besarse con Mia y Will, y en cambio ahí estaba… se sintio tan traicionado.

Chord puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y Lea llego a su lado.

- debe de haber una explicación, Chris jamás haría algo asi mucho menos en publico, tu lo sabes – le dijo la castaña.

Darren simplemente no sabia que pensar y ni siquiera era que desconfiara de su novio, sino que esto era justamente lo que temia que un dia sucediera, la mentira ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

5:30 pm

Darren por favor contestame, dejame explicarte ese beso, te juro que no es lo que probablemente estas pensando.

5:46

Amor, entiendo que estes enojado después de esto, en serio que lo entiendo, yo estaría de la misma manera pero por favor al menos permíteme explicarte lo que sucedió.

6:02

Ya me dijo Lea que si estas viendo mis mensajes, por favor solo responde algo, Dare sabes que te amo, en serio todo se salio de las manos, nunca quise besarle fue el quien me sorprendió, por favor… contesta.

6:09

Chris en verdad orita me encuentro demasiado confundido, estoy enojado, triste, frustrado… que no quisiera decir algo que realmente no quiera y que sean estas emociones las que me hagan decirlo, hablaremos cuando llegues, necesito aclarar mis ideas, te quiero.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y corri a empacar - ¿Qué haces chris? – me pregunto confundida mi amiga.

- me regreso a NY, necesito hablar con Darren y no puedo esperar – le dije soportando las lagrimas que amenazaban con terminar, mi corazón estaba latiendo con fuera…

Me había escrito te quiero y no "te amo"… Darren nunca había hecho eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿QUE CREEN QUE SUCEDA AHORA? :O**

**SE PONEN DEMASIADO COMPLICADAS LAS COSAS... GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION! :3 JAJAJA SEGUIREMOS CON ESTA HISTORIA LOCA DE MI CABEZA... XD**

**Gabriela Cruz: Darren le dajara explicarle pero tambien tomara una decision.**

**Camiila-Klanier: Darren siempre amara a chris pero como se dijo, el amor no siempre es suficiente.**

**Amop2018: yo la verdad no se que opinar de ashley porque en varios videos se nota que se lleva muy bien con darren y donde sale con mark y darren donde el dijo never say never, parecia que fuera CCshipper yo la puse aqui porque siempre esta con chris xD**

**Moontsee VR: las mentiras siempre llegan a un extremo donde es imposible sostenerlas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Habia sido un viaje largo, necesitaba verlo lo mas pronto posible, entre al taxi y le di la direccion de Darren, no me importaba llevar la maleta hasta ahi, lo unico que tengo claro es que necesitaba verlo, hablar con el, besarlo... demostrarle de una u otra manera que el lo es todo para mi. En menos de 20 minutos llegamos, le pague al taxista y baje, entre al edificio y subi al departamento de Darren. Solo espero que este, sino lo esperare.

Entre gracias a la llave que el me dio y lo busque con la mirada, escuche musica en su habitacion asi que fui directo ahi, se encontraba mirando el techo, parecia perdido en sus pensamientos, suspire... me imagino porque esta asi, me duele saber que yo soy el culpable de todo esto. Toque la puerta y el volteo a verme, se sento y apago el aparato.

- Chris ¿que haces aqui? - me pregunto mirandome consternado, lo comprendo. Me imagino no se esperaba verme tan pronto.

- Me quede preocupado, queria verte - le dije sinceramente, el me dio una debil sonrisa, veia unas ojeras terribles, parece que al igual que yo, no habia descansado mucho.

- me alegra que estes aqui - no lo soporte mas y corri hacia el y lo abrace, he estado teniendo tanto miedo, siento como me abraza fuertemente hacia el, me encanta estar en sus brazos, amo estar junto a el, solo con el puedo sentirme completamente feliz.

El me da un rapido beso en el cuello y se separa de mi tomandome las manos entre las suyas, levanto la mirada para mirarlo y puedo ver algo que nunca habia visto en su mirada, es como una compilacion de emociones, todas esperando salir como palabras de su boca.

- te debo una explicacion - me apresuro a decir pero el niega con la cabeza.

- mira, se porque paso, te conozco lo suficiente bien como para saber que tu no lo besaste

- pero aun asi no debio haber pasado, tu no debiste verme... bueno, ya sabes - le dije contrariado, enojado con toda la situacion.

Me acaricio mi mejilla y asintio - lo se y, debo aceptar que me dolio mucho y a pesar de todo, me senti traicionado - iba a hablar pero el puso dos dedos sobre mis labios indicandome que estuviera en silencio.

- se que no lo hiciste pero asi me senti y entonces me di cuenta que... - lo vi tomando valor y no pude evitar que todo mi cuerpo temblara de temor - ya no puedo seguir con esto

Me aleje rapidamente de el, sin poder asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo - no... no me digas eso, no me hagas esto - le rogue, podia sentir el nudo en mi garganta y trataba fuertemente de que mis lagrimas no resbalaran por mis mejillas.

- escucha, estuve pensando que todo esto, la mentira... todo, la farsa, no terminara jamas a menos que seamos nosotros mismos quienes decidamos terminarla arriesgandolo todo - me dijo mirandome a los ojos, no habia ni una pizca de duda, estaba completamente determinado.

- Darren por favor...

- mira, el dia de mañana podrian pedirnos incluso casarnos, yo con Mia o tu con Will, ya hemos aceptado tantas cosas que nos han pedido que llegaremos al punto en que la farsa sea la unica realidad que tengamos y no quiero eso Chris, me duele no ser yo quien tome tu mano por las calles de Paris, me duele que no sea mi nombre el que este en tu dedicatoria en los libros, me duele que no seas tu quien salga conmigo y mi familia, me duele no poder ser tu novio fuera de este departamento Chris!

Pude escuchar claramente como su voz se rompia y como se limpiaba rapidamente la lagrima que se le habia escapado, lo comprendo, yo me siento de la misma manera pero ahora me doy cuenta que habia estado ignorando hasta donde Darren estaba lastimado.

- te amo Darren y quisiera todo eso que has dicho, no sabes lo mucho que quisiera caminar contigo, estar con tu familia... pero, ¿que pasaria si nadie aceptara esto? tu eres ante todos hetero! ¿tienes una idea lo que pasara cuando digas que estas enamorado de un hombre?

- que se jodan todos, no me importa lo que ellos diran, lo unico que me importa es ser libre Chris, libre para amarte, ya no quiero solo conformarme con un pequeño espacio en tu vida, quiero ser toda tu vida asi como tu eres la mia

Lo abrace, y el me abrazo, nunca imagine que llegariamos a estos extremos, se que el tiene razon, se que hemos estado haciendo las cosas mal, nunca debimos aceptar todo esto y lo peor es que, fui yo quien empezo con todo. Darren necesita a alguien que no le haga daño como se le he estado haciendo yo.

- te amo Chris, dios... no tienes idea de cuanto, por eso por favor ¿podemos decirles a todos la verdad? ¿te arriesgas conmigo Chris?

- yo...

* * *

**¿QUE LE CONTESTARA? :O**

**¡QUE LES PARECIO?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**PERDON POR HABER TARDADO! LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE NO SABIA SI DECIDIRME PORQUE DIJERA SI O POR SI RESPONDERIA NO, TENIA QUE SABER CUAL QUEDARIA MEJOR CON EL PROGRESO DE LA HISTORIA, Y DESPUES DE MUCHO PENSARLE... ESTO SALIO, ESPERO LES AGRADE!**

**Moontsee VR: tranquila, por fin chris entendera que hay que ser valiente para poder ser feliz :D**

**Jeny: si, esperemos que si hahaha si lo ama realmente le respondera que si xD**

**Gabriela: el amor llega a ser mas fuerte que el miedo :D**

**Capitulo 8**

El silencio se hizo presente despues de aquella pregunta, Chris sabia que llegaria el momento en que uno de los dos se hartaria de la situacion y le exigiria al otro, es mas, ambos lo sabian. Pero ni asi, Chris estaba preparado para lo que se vendria despues.

- yo... no lo se Darren - fue la unica respuesta que el castaño pudo darle.

- ¿como que no lo sabes? Chris, solo necesito una respuesta, necesito saber que sigue, porque algo es claro...ya no podemos seguir de esta manera - le expreso el moreno mirandolo con los ojos vidriosos, luchaba por no llorar.

Chris llevo una mano hasta el rostro del ojimiel y le dio una tierna caricia - lo se Dare, pero... es solo, tengo miedo - le confeso en un suspiro. Darren tomo la mano del castaño en la suya.

- ¿miedo a que?

- a perder esto que tenemos, es decir, me gusta mucho poder tener esto solo para nosotros... ¿cuantas parejas no hemos visto que se separan poco despues de que salen a la luz? o que se separan por tontos rumores o por criticas, no quiero eso para nosotros y me da miedo que esto en vez de hacernos mas fuertes sea todo lo contrario

Darren lo miro con intensidad antes de besarlo con todo el amor que le tiene y tambien el temor que tenia desde dias anteriores, el castaño le corresponde de la misma manera, profundizando el beso, olvidandose por unos minutos de sus problemas, que eran muchos, pero sobre todo, querian transmitirse que querian luchar por el otro.

- nunca... nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos - decia Darren entrecortadamente.

- mi mayor miedo es perderte Darren

- el mio es perderte a ti pero... ambos debemos ser valientes Chris, ya es hora de que termine toda esta estupida farsa

Chris lo miro unos segundos y asintio - esta bien, hagamoslo - dijo al fin el ojiazul, Darren no pudo sonreir mas ampliamente porque era biologicamente imposible, abrazo fuertemente a su novio, compartiendo el sentimiento de felicidad. Chris aun tenia sus dudas pero las dejo a un lado, ahora lo importante era ser valiente por ese hombre que estaba en sus brazos.

El castaño comenzo a sentir los labios traviesos de su novio en su cuello - mmm Darren... - gimio sin poder evitarlo, sobre todo cuando el moreno comenzo a meter su mano por debajo de su camisa.

- quiero hacerte el amor - le dijo con voz ronca en el oido. Chris sonrio con ternura.

- ¿que esperas? - le respondio, Darren sonrio y ambos se dirigieron a la habitacion.

Las ropas quedaron regadas por toda la habitacion, Darren no dejaba de besar cada parte del cuerpo del castaño el cual solo se desacia en gemidos y suspiros,repitiendo en nombre de su novio una y otra vez.

- nunca me cansare de ti, eres perfecto - le dijo Darren antes de unir sus labios en un beso lleno de pasion, Chris solo sonrio en medio del beso. Sintio como Darren aproximaba sus dedos a su entrada, comenzo metiendo uno, en medio del beso Chris gimio por la intrusion.

Darren con su otra mano comenzo a masturbar al castaño - dios Darren! solo... solo entra ya! - le grito completamente excitado.

- que impaciente - dijo Darren con un tono burlon, saco los dos dedos y se acomodo mirando a los ojos del castaño, este le sonrio asintiendo, entonces lo penetro lentamente, Chris tomo al mayor del cuello y lo beso apasionadamente mientras darren estuvo completamente dentro.

El mayor comenzo a embestirlo lentamente, Chris enredo sus piernas en la cintura del moreno - mas... dios... mas! - le exigio en el oido, Darren gimio ante esto y entonces comenzo a penetrarlo mas fuerte y mas profundo, extasiando por completo al menor.

- te amo tanto chris...

- y yo a ti Darren - le respondio, sintiendo como ambos estaban a punto de terminar, ambos volvieron a besarse y entonces llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Chris viniendose entre ambos cuerpos y Darren dentro de el, el moreno se dejo caer en el cuerpo del castaño quien solo le acariciaba la espalda.

- yo tampoco me cansare de ti nunca... - le susurro Chris. Solo escucho la risita del mayor. Este salio del castaño para despues recostarse a su lado.

- es bueno saberlo jeje, entonces... ¿cuando?

Chris sabia a lo que se referia - la proxima semana solo... dejame hablar con Will, supongo tu tambien debes hablar con Mia, ya sabes, aunque ella sepa

- tienes razon, aunque sigo insistiendo en que Will tambien sabe

- tal vez... pero aun asi, debemos hablarlo con ellos pues tambien quedaran como mentirosos ¿no crees?

Darren se quedo pensativo - bueno, mejor hablemos de esto mañana, por ahora demonos una ducha y cenamos ¿te parece? - Chris asintio y ambos se metieron a la ducha, cenaron y se fueron a la cama, Darren abrazo a Chris por la cintura y se quedo dormido, pero Chris estaba despierto pensando en como dirian la verdad.

Y en que pasara despues de decirla.

* * *

**LISTO, AHI QUEDO, COMENTEN :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
